This invention relates to a cover for paint trays which are used with roller and other types of brushes for paint.
During extended painting of wall surfaces with a roller brush, the paint is commonly applied from a tray such as those shown in Touchett in U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,825 and Vines in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,764. Typically the painter must expend a considerable amount of time in applying the paint over a number of shifts of several hours each. If the time between shifts is extended, such as overnight, the paint must be delicately poured back into the original can and then the brush and tray are thereafter washed so that the brush and paint do not become dry and therefore unusable. Such cleaning operation normally takes a matter of time and for the typical homeowner involved in a number of household tasks, the repeated cleaning of the tray causes a time burden. The cleaning of the containers is simply inconvenient to carry out. The user often gets paint upon his or her hands in cleaning said tray and roller. Moreover the cleaned brush becomes unusable until time for it to dry has elapsed. If the tray and roller is left without cleaning, the brush may become brittle or tend to accumulate with coagulated paint, making smooth application of subsequent paint layers both inconvenient and untidy.
Paint tray disposable liners have been patented by Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,012, however these disposable liners are not economical because they require the painter to dispose of a considerable amount of paint which would otherwise be used. They also do not alleviate the necessity to clean the paint roller between uses.